Double The Trouble
by Melodey.Lomedex.Org XIV
Summary: This story is about twins abondoned at birth by there mom.And are taken in by xemnas before he started the organization.The twins are the only ones there that are the same age and think thats unfair.Untill one makes a wish and there lives change forever.:
1. Chapter 1

It Was February the 18 of 1994, the most coldest night the world that never was has had In 15 years. Its was 3:15 In the morning, not many people were out at this time of night because everything was closed. But not all was asleep, there was a woman In a long pink coat with the hood on her head caring a basket covered with a blue blanket. She was walking with her head down constanly staring at the basket as If It was carying somthing very important to her. She stared at It untill she reached at the top of a hill. At the top was a mansion, in fact a very large one. She opened the gate and walked to the door, she then bent over and rubbed the blanket covered objects. "I'll will miss you dearly my loved ones." She slowley stood back up,and rang the door bell. She ran down the steps of the porch but at the last minute turned around to look at the basket before she dissperred into the darkness of the night. Behind the door you could her chains, and locks unhoocking and unlocking. The woman ran behind a bush. A tall, thin, gray-haired man walked out onto the porch. She slightly raised her head above the bush to see what was happeneing. He was wearing a black rob that went to hes ankles. He bent down slightly to pick up the basket. He strained a little to picked it up, it obviously was heavy. He went back Inside and shut the door behind him. The women came out behind the bush and began her walk back down the hill.

On the inside of the house the man sat the basket on a table In a room with a lit fire-place. Its warm light filled the room half way and made It feel a little like a home. " Now what could this be?" the man asked himself In a deep voice. He slowly pulled the blanket back to reveal what the basket was holding. The expression on the mans face quickly changed. It went from calm, cool, and collected to confused, frantic, and suprised. "What In sam hill!?!" he quitely yelled to himself. And took the basket up stairs.

14 years later...and some months...

It was March the 6th of 2008. It was a cold day, It was snowing also. Not very normal for It to be spring. "Heh heh heh! this Is going to be so funny!" a whisper came behind a chair.

"Shhhhhh! They'll here you!" another whisperr came from behind the chair. The front door opened and a snow covered man walked in the house. He had a long black coat on. He had long black and white hair that was In a ponytail that reached the midlle of hes back. Hes skin was a pale as the snow that was on hes coat. He had a scar on the left side of hes face, and he had a tough exterior and slightly pointed ears.

"Brrrrrrr! Its cold out there!" He walked in and shut the door behind him. He took hes coat off and put it on the coat rack next to him to revial he had a black turtel neck shirt on with black pants on and black shoes.

"I guess I'll go read the news paper." he pulled the newspaper off the table next to him and walked to a chair at the end of the room next to the lit fire place. Which just happened to have whisperrs coming from behind it. The black haired man sat down in the chair and opened the news paper when.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Came from under hes seat. He then flew out of hes seat and onto hes feat. "GIIIRRRRLLLLSSSS!!!!!!" he yelled.

"HA! WE GOT CHA!" two girls flew up from behind the chair pointing at him."I'm going to get you!" the man flew behind the chair but the girls ran from behind the chair and into the next room. With the man behind them. The girls ran into the kitchen giggling and running as fast as they could untill at the same time they ran into somone. "HEY!" one of the girls raised there first but quickly but it back to her side. It was a thin tall man. He had long black hair that was In braids that went to hes back. He also had huge side-burns.

"What did I tell you about running In the house?" he but hes hands on hes hips.

"Cuze' xigbar was threatning to kill us again!" one of the girls hopped top her feet. She had light brown skin, and black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had slightly narrow eyes that wear dark brown usually confused with black. She had pink lipgloss on, and red heart earings. She had a white tutleneck on, her pants were red with white pockets.And Her house shoes wear also red.

"Yah! And you know thats not how we roll xaldin!" the other stood up. She also had light brown skin, and black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had slightly narrow eyes that wear dark brown usually confused with black also. She had clear lip gloss on. Her earings wear big silver hoops. She wore a white tank top with a baby blue sweater that was un-zipped. her pants wear baby blue with white pockets and her house shoes wear blue.

"Look guys, you know how xigbar Is he has the tendency to get mad...easily." when xaldin finished the man so called named xigbar ran into the kitchen behind the girls and picked the girls up by there shirts.

"Xigbar whats wrong now?" xaldin raised an eyebrow. "These two punk twins! Put a whoppie cushin In my chair! Again!"he looked at the two.

"HEY! I'm a no punk! So get It right!" the girl in the red yelled. "Jasmin!" xaldin yelled at the girl In the red."You and star go to your rooms untill dinner Is ready." xaldin ordered. So xigbar let the girls go, and they walked up the staires."You guys are fourteen years old now! Act like It!" xigbar yelled from the bottom of the stairs case. Both the doors up stairs slammed shut.

Later that day...

Jasmin was laying In her bed starring at the wall as If it was the scum of the world starrin back at her. Her walls wear red with black stripes. She had a black bed spread, her pillow was white. She had a plasma screen tv on the wall. And black laptop sitting on the table next to her. A chair, a bean bag sit. and a rug. She slowly started closing her eyes when her cell phone vibrated In her pocket. She took It out her pocket and pressed the butten to open the text.

_Star_

_Hey Jasmin! Do u think were in trouble? Cuze Its bn a while scince we've bn down stairs._

She then slid the screen up and the keypad appered. And she began pressing buttons, she slid the screen back down and turned over.

In stars room...

Star was sitting at her desk on her laptop.(probobly on myspace)Her walls wear baby blue with white strips.Her bed was the same color as the walls and it had a curtain that came around it. She had a plasma screen tv on her wall, a baby blue laptop an a table with a atomatic bubble blower on the end of the table. She had a bunch of stuffed pandas all over the place even one sittin In her lap. And a very old one sitting on her pillow and alot of other stuff. Suddenly her cell phone began ringing on the table.

_my dougie, my dougie, my dougie, my dougie, my dougie, my dougie, my dougie_

_She said she like my dougie_

_I'm fresh(my dougie)_

_I'm fresh(my dougie)_

She reached for the phone and pressed a button to open the text.

_Jasmin_

_Probobly not. But I knw tht ass-hat xigbar was on my case 2day! He was over-reactin, he knws we were just playn wit him. Thats why I wish we had people are age here._

Star just sat there and sighed."Jasmin and her temper. But It would be nice to have people here are age for once." she put the phone In her pocket,sat her panda on her bed and left the room for dinner. Since she could smell food she new It was time to go eat. So she opened the door and jasmin was doing the same thing but she was already walking down the stairs. So they both went into the dinning room were 12 plates were placed at twelve seats. ten of the sits we filled by other people that lived In the newly remolded castle. The two sat at the last two seats at the end.

"Tonight's dish Is spaghitte!" xaldin smilled while eating. One of the nobodies with long silver hair, a man thats got to be In hes late twenties. Could'nt help but stair at it In confusion."Arnt you going to eat some xemnas?"xaldin wimperred.

"uuuhhhhhh sure" he stuck some In hes mouth and held the fork In hes mouth for a really long time. xigbar was scarfing down the food like It was going to be hes last meal. But by the way he was eating he might choke. next to him was a blonde haired girl In her early twenties with short hair that went to her shoulders that was was eating too. But was constantly disturbed by xigbars manners. Next to her was a short haired boy with blue hair. He just sat there. Next to him was a man probobly In hes early thirtess with red hair he was just sitting there wacthing everyone else eat. But basically everyone was eating except jasmin.

"Jasmin, whats wrong?" star asked with a mouth full of spaghitte. Jasmin was just sitting there playing with her food while listening to saix and vexions conversation about well about grown up stuff. Jasmin had heard enough she then dropped her fork on the table and hopped out her chair.

"THATS IT! Why do you guys talk about nothing but grown up stuff!?! You guys are so boring! Dont you ever do any fun stuff anymore!? I think Its unfair that me and my sister are the only fourteen year olds here!" she waved her hands In the air. Since noone answered her question she stomped out the dinning room and up the stairs. She went in her room slammed the door and hopped In her bed. She laid there with her head on the pillow stairing at the window when a shooting stair passed by.

"I wish there were some new people that would come to stay here with us." she muffled into her pillow. But what she didnt know was her wish was just the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2 The Two New Guys

Its march the 7 of 2008 and Its sunny today. Very suprising. It was 9:15 In the morning, and slowly everyone In the castle was getting up. Jasmin was walking down stairs to get somthing to eat. She's allways up before her sister.So she makes her way down stairs Into the kitchen, pours her self a bowl of frosted flakes and sits down at the dinning room table next zexion."Do you ever talk?" jasmin laid her head on her hand. Zexoin just sat there eating hes omlete."I SAID!-" jasmin began.

"Shhhhhh..." zexoin put hes index finger over hes mouth." -.-; " jasmin said nothing and ate her cereal. She pulled out her cell phone out of her rob pocket slid the screen up and began pressing buttons.

_To : Star_

_Gurl! R u up from ur so called bueaty sleep yet?_

She sent the text and put the phone back In her pocket and kept eating.

In star's room...

Star was long gone In dream land. She was wrapped up In her blanket with her arm tightly wrapped around her panda. She was mumbling somthing, like she was talking In her sleep. "No! Wait! Whats your name? I want to know your name!" she mumbled. Suddenly her phone started ringing on the table next to her. " BANNANNA CREAM PIE!"She yelled while jumping up and accidently falling unto the floor...Again.

THUD!

In the dinning room...

THUD!

The ceiling of the dinning room shook and pieces of the cieling fell and landed In zexions omlete.

" (0.0) " he just sat there. He then got up with hes now ruind omlete and went In the kitchen.

"Well now I know that stars up." and jasmin ate some more of her cereal. When she got down she got up, and put her bowl In the sink. When she was walking In the living room to go up the stairs the door opened. Xaldin walked In, and behind him two people walked In behind him. Jasmin could'nt help but stand there and watch would was happening.

"Look guys these are the rules. No running, no yelling, no pulling pranks, no anything like that." xaldin read off of a paper he pulled out hes pocket.

"Look were not kids" the hood covered person stated.

"I know that but-" xaldin stoped and turned hes head to see who was coming down the stairs. The two people with there hoods up did the same.

"(Yawn) Hey guys!" It was star she was walking down the stairs with her eyes closed again. She was wearing her blue rob. Her hair was really frizzy, almost In a afro. She was walking and scratching her stomach at the same time again. And she was wearing no socks again so the blue painted feet wear revieled.

"So whats for breakfest?" she wrapped her arm around her sisters neck as if she was drunk. She still didnt noticead the people. So xaldin looked back at the two people starring back at him.

"So make yourself at home" he told the two and walked off. The person on the left pulled back hes hood. It was a boy, he looked around the twins age. He had blood red hair that was spiked. He had slightly narrowed emerald green eyes. Underneath both of hes eyes he had tattos that wear upside down tear drops. And hes skin was slightly tan.

"0.0" jasmin couldnt help but stair at him In amazment. The second person pulled back hes hood also. This one was different He had brown and blonde hair. It was In the style of a spiked mullet. Hes skin tan but also very pale. He had big blue eyes, that resembled the ocean on a sunny bright day.

"(0.0)" star just stood there starring at the blue-eyed boy. It was like the four of them wear having a starring contest and the twins were winning. Slowly star began backing up, she thwen grabbed the back of jasmins shirt and ran up stairs with jasmin dragging behind her.

Back In Star's room...

"Star what was wrong with you!? That guy was fine!" jasmin exclaimed.

"Did you see the guy with the blue eyes?"

"Um I think so. Yah"

"Look you know those dreams I've been having lately. Thats the boy thats In my dream!" star squeled with exictment.

"I guess so. Well I'mm going to go get dressed" and jasmin walked out the room and shut the door. So star did the same, she went In her bathroom took a shower brushed her teeth, washed her face, and straightened her hair. She walked out her bathroom and took of her towl to reveal she had nothing on but bra and underwear on.

"I think Ima play some music :3" so she laid her clothes out on her bed. Went to her laptop and started playing music. She started dancing around the room like there were no one else was In the room. well not for long.

"Dang It! I need a shirt to go under this" so star went backIn her closet. But what She didnt know Is that the door was opening. When the door was open all the way the blue eyed boy walked In.

"Wow! I wonder who's room this Is?" then he turned hes head around and noticead a half naked girl walking out of the closet. In hes mind a light shown on her like she was a angle come to earth to be with him. Then everyhting went wrong she turned around a noticead him.

"(o.o)" she said nothing but stair In shock. Then both there faces went completely red. And star started screaming.

"You pervet! Get out!" she began throwing tons of stuffed pandas at him. And eventually he was knock out the room. Star ran up to the door and kick It shut with her foot. The boy did nothing but lay up against the door.

"Sigh...She's beautiful..."then hes pocket started vibrated. He pulled It out hes pocket and flipped It open.

_Axel_

_Hey man, what happened? I heard a chick scream! Did you do somthing stupied agian?"_

began pressing buttons and shut it.

Some Were In the Castle...

They boy now named axel pulled hes cell phone and pressed a button to open the text.

_Demyx_

_Yah! I walked In one of the rooms up stairs and there was a half naked girl In there and she started throwing pandas at me._

Axel shut hes phone and headed for the stair case by the front door. When he was almost there the front door opened and a girl walked In.

"Watch out!" axel tried to stop but ran right into her. They both toppeled over onto the carpeted floor. Jasmin had closed her eyes when she fell down(reaction).So when she fell down she slowly opened her eyes and noticead axel was ontop of her. In a very awkward posistion.

"(oo)"Jasmin.

"(oo) axel. Then jasmin qiuckly pushed him of and scooted over to stair case. And axel scooted back the other way.

"Um whats your name?" axel blushed furiously.


End file.
